Finally Claimed
by hyperemoninja
Summary: For a while now Hige has noticed that both Kiba and Tsume have been acting rather strange as of late. Not that they were normal by his standards. but they were being different towards him. What could possibly be going on with those two? Kiba/Hige/Tsume


**Title:** Finally Claimed

**Pairing:** Kiba/Hige/Tsume

**Rating:** M [Contains sexual content; male x male]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Wolf's Rain characters.

* * *

**Authors Note**: XxX IrukaInsanity XxX who loved my previous story "Learning His place" made requested a for a story with the pairing Kiba/ Hige/ Tsume. So here it is and sorry it took so long to write. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Lazy jerks," Hige muttered to himself as he scanned the surrounding area looking for the deer he and Toboe had been tracking for the last twenty minutes.  
"Aw, come on Hige it's not that bad." Toboe said stopping to stand side by side with the collared wolf.  
"Heh we're out here freezing our butts off while Kiba and Tsume are all cozy and warm back in that cave." Hige snapped sounding slightly annoyed. He was extremely hungry, cold, tired and really all he wanted to do was get this deer take it to the cave, eat his fill, and then take a nice long nap.

Toboe didn't have anything to say to that comment since it was true, but he really didn't mind he liked spending time with Hige. Hige was one of the only ones that actually saw him as more than just a pup and a runt. Kiba was never mean to him, but he hardly ever spoke to him and Tsume was rather tough to talk to. Toboe liked Hige the best not just because of the way he treated him, but because of his easy going nature and fun attitude. In secret Toboe saw Hige as more of brother figure than a friend, but it wasn't as if he would ever tell him that.

Hige let out a low growl in frustration. It wasn't that he couldn't handle the hunting it was just that for the last month or so Kiba had sent Toboe and him out to hunt for food while he and Tsume stayed behind. They never said why they chose to stay behind with the others went off hunting. Not that he had a problem going with Toboe, but it would be nice having a break once in a while right? Why couldn't they take turns hunting? It really wasn't fair. Hige didn't even know why he even listened to Kiba since supposedly Kiba had said their pack had no leader, but Kiba in a why was their leader since they followed and listened to his orders.

"Hey Hige..." Toboe started but was cut off.  
"Shh, I think I hear something." Hige whispered straining to hear the faint sound, both triangular ears perked forward to better catch the sound. There it was again the sound of the deer's hooves crunching ice as it walked. His moist black noise found at the very tip of his muzzle scented the air and he caught the deers scent. It seemed to be some where to the right of them probably behind those trees.  
"Over here hurry!" Hige whispered taking off in a dead running closely followed by Toboe.

The two slowed down as they got closer to their prey.  
"Alright ready?" Hige asked keeping his body low to the ground as not to be spotted by the deer.  
"Yeah." Toboe whispered watching the large unsuspecting buck closely.

" I want you to quietly circle around it and when your directly behind it chase it toward where I'm at. I'll handle the rest okay." He didn't want Toboe to have to deal with killing the large deer.

Toboe gave a brief nod and started to move quietly closer until he was a few feet behind the large creature and with a lunge he startled the deer into a flat-out run right where Hige was waiting. Seeing the deer coming Hige pounced using the animal's own momentum to knock it over. He quickly sank his sharp canines right into its jugular crushing its wind pipe and killing it instantly. He removed his hold and licked the blood off his muzzle before looking over at Toboe. "Come on and help me drag it back to the others." .  
Between the both of them they were able to carry it without too much trouble. Toboe was grateful that Hige had been the one to kill it and not him. This deer was huge and there was no way he could have been able to bring it down by himself.

* * *

**- Back in the Cave (Now in their human forms)**

They had gone back and after eating his fill Hige had settled himself at the very back of the small cave to get some much needed sleep. The only other ones in the cave were Tsume and Kiba since Toboe, being the ever so curious pup, had decided to go outside and explore. Hige had just started to fall asleep when he got the strange feeling that he was being watched. Looking up he noticed Tsume watching him with such an intensity that it made him shiver. He gave the scarred male a glare and tried his best to ignore him, he was probably just trying to annoy him. From the beginning Tsume didn't like him and Hige honestly had no idea why. He couldn't recall ever doing anything to Tsume to make him dislike him so much. Not that it mattered to him whether he was liked or not.

Hige buried his head in his arms and tried to get some sleep, but he could still feel Tsume gaze on him. That was it he couldn't take it any more Tsume's staring was starting to get on his nerves. There was no way he'd be able to get any sleep with that idiot staring at him.  
"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Instead of an answer Tsume just started to slowly approach him. Something was off Hige didn't now what was going on, but there was no way he was just going to lay there and let Tsume get any closer. Hige looked at Kiba for support hoping that he would tell Tsume to back off and leave him alone, but Kiba was no longer by the entrance of the cave . Hige was confused where had Kiba gone? He had just been there a few seconds ago...

"Tsume back off." Hige growled trying to get some distance between Tsume and himself, but the other just kept coming towards him. "I mean it Tsume! Leave me alone." Hige was starting to get really worried why was Tsume acting so strange. What the hell was going on?

Hige continued to back up until be bumped into something and he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist. His eyes went wide in surprise and he glanced back to see Kiba behind him stopping him from moving back any further. Hige struggled to get free from Kiba's hold and then frowned at Kiba when he felt him nuzzle the side of his neck. He heard a low growl from in front of him and looked back at Tsume who had his eyes on Kiba. They stared at each other for a few minutes while Hige was trying to figure out what exactly was going on while struggling to get free from Kiba's tight hold. He tensed when all of a sudden Kiba removed one of his hands from around his waist to rest over his throat.

"Are you going to just stand there all day Tsume?" Kiba asked sounding amused.  
Tsume just smirked and raised an eyebrow as made his way over to them.

"Guys what the hell is going on!" Hige demanded starting to panic. He struggled against Kiba's hold and was surprised when he was actually released right in the arms of Tsume.  
Hige turned his head towards Kiba eyes narrowed in anger. "What the hell Kiba!"

"Hige which one of us do you like the best? If you had to choose on of us which would it be?" Kiba asked in his ever so calm voice.

"Huh? What does that have to do with this?" Hige asked not knowing how the question had anything to do with what was going on.

"Just answer the question, brat." Tsume snapped growing inpatient.

"I like the both of you the same. Why would I have to choose between you. What's with the strange questions?" Hige really couldn't choose between them he liked them both the same. Of course Tsume could be a real jerk and Kiba could be rather quiet, but he felt equal affection towards the both of them.

"Shall we share him then?" Kiba asked. He really didn't mind sharing Hige, but if Tsume wanted to fight for him than the there would be a fight to have complete right over him.  
"Sure." Tsume answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Before poor Hige knew it he was spun around and being kissed by Tsume. In his whole life he had never been kissed like this it was intensely so passionate. Tsume's kiss could hardly be called gentle it was rough and demanding full of unchecked desire and lust. He couldn't help but moan when felt Tsume tongue push past his lips to explore his mouth. Then suddenly as soon as it started Tsume stopped what he was doing and looked up moving his gaze behind Hige towards Kiba. The next thing he knew Hige could feel hands sliding under his sweater from behind and it being lifted over his head then being tossed to the side. Those same hands started to work on removing his pants with fluid moments. Hige embarrassed tried to push the hands away, but stopped when he heard Tsume chuckle. He looked up and glared at him, but upon seeing Tsume his glare turned into a blush. Tsume was no longer wearing any of his clothes but standing there right in front of him in all his naked glory. Before he could even say anything about it he was pulled back against a naked chest and those handful of seconds that he hadn't been paying attention Tsume made his move. Hige wasn't even given the chance to react as fingers gripped him by the hair to hold him still and lips touched the side of his neck from behind.

Kiba had latched his mouth to his throat and was sucking with earnest and the sucking wasn't tender it was hard and passionate. The tongue was hot and when teeth joined biting down on the abused flesh, Hige knew it was meant to leave a mark behind, one that would probably take a while to completely fade. He whimpered at the feel of Kiba's tongue gently licking the tender flesh of his throat in a silent apology and then he gasped when he felt Kiba take hold of his nipples and roll them between his fingers teasing the sensitive nubs. When his chin was grabbed by Tsume and he was kissed once again Hige knew he had lost the battle already.

So lost was he in the kiss he didn't even notice that he was slowly being lowered to the ground until his back hit the cave floor and Tsume was over him with bared teeth in dominance, showing Hige that he was in charge. Even though Hige had to admit seeing Tsume being so dominate aroused him even more than he already was he couldn't help and feel slightly uneasy about this whole thing. Was Kiba just going to watch Tsume and him mate or was he going to join in? Hige no longer knew what to expect yet one thing was for sure he was no longer worried about what was going on with them anymore. It all made sense why those two had been behaving so strange towards him. For some time Hige had thought he had been getting lustful looks by the two yet all this time he had thought it was just hunger or his over active imagination that was making him see things that weren't there. Now that he knew the truth who was he to refuse what they were offering him.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a slick finger entering him, preparing him for what was to come. He squirmed in discomfort at the odd feeling, but when a hand settle on his hard member and started to pump it he was gratefully distracted. When a second and third finger entered him he couldn't help but feel even more nervous. It had been a long time since he had done this and seeing Tsume's impressive length he knew it would be a tight fit. The hand on his length quickened its pace as the fingers pulled out and the head of Tsume's length started to press into him seeking entrance. When it finally slipped through the tight ring of muscles Hige couldn't help but winced at slight pain he felt at he was stretched to accommodate the large member inside of him.

His head was turned to the side and Kiba was kissing him, slowly and seductively, a groan drew up from deep within him when he felt more hands start to explore his already aroused body. There was a deeper meaning to Kiba's kisses and touches that spoke of lust and possessiveness and Hige moaned in helpless pleasure. He surrendered to them willingly. He was startled out of the kiss when he felt Tsume suddenly pull out of him. Was he pulling out already? When he saw Kiba lay flat on his back and Tsume push him down so that he was now straddling Kiba he didn't know what was going to happen. What were they planning on doing?

Tsume grabbed him by the hips and slowly lowered him and Kiba's already hard member and Hige gasped at the feel of Kiba's tip press inside of him. Then Tsume pushed down on the middle of his shoulders pressing him forward so he'd could place himself to press himself inside of him.

"What! Hold on you guys can't..."

"It's okay. Just relax Hige" Kiba murmured dark blue eyes trained on Hige.

Hige cried out when he felt both hard throbbing members start push into his tight hard flesh of both Kiba and Tsume were stretching him gradually, opening him up until they completely slipped through the tight ring to push further into the dark heat. When he was finally entered, slowly and controlled, Hige moans changed to a soft drawn-out whimper. They were holding him still and into position, making sure he couldn't pull away. Soft pants were filling the air as both Kiba and Tsume struggled to keep control and not pound into him before he was ready. The hand on his hard flesh tightened. Kiba hand caressed his side and Tsume nipped at his shoulder, both trying to relax him.

Hige was about to protest again but instead all he could do was throw head back in pleasure as they hit the hidden pleasure spot straight away. Hige's head shot back, his muscles tightened, and he moaned, long and deep. Kiba mouth found his already abused nipples and started to suck, lustful and eager, working a nub with his hot tongue and sharp teeth into a once again arousing hardness before switching and moving to the next.

Hige's moans grew louder in volume as his arousal swelled with each new touch, and he whimpered when a hand started to rub and pump his member once again. Tongues and lips brought heat and wetness, covering his damp skin with burning kisses making him want more. It was overwhelming, almost too much for him to handle. They played with his body, made him arch at the incredible sensation it was absolutely mind-blowing. His whole being was focused on the two incredibly hot member, consuming him in their size and hardness, and he arched his hips, still moaning, until the lengths were moving inside of him.

He let out a lustful cry. Their thrusts were hard, perfectly aimed, each one of them a direct hit to his prostate. His member was being worked vigorously, being pumped in tune with their thrusts. His body strained to move with each thrust, with each new stroke to the inside of his body. He gasped, cried out, and arched his back feeling Tsume heaving body behind. Tsume and Kiba increased their pace, their thrusts got harder, driving into Hige's willing body. The hand around his aching shaft tightened with each stroke. They worked him hard going for complishion. He felt his throbbing member swell painfully so close to release. So overwhelming was it his groin tightened, his body tensed, and Hige came.

He cried out with mindless pleasure, jerking uncontrollably a few times, tightly squeezing both shafts that were still thrusting in and out of him. He knew they were close he could feel their release approaching. Kiba's hold on his hips tightened painfully and Tsume thrusts become frantic until Hige felt the twitching of the shafts deep inside of him swelling as the heat of their cum spilled inside of him and they both let out animalistic cries of pleasure. Both of them biting down on the juncture of shoulder and neck marking Hige as theirs.

Toboe was blushing like mad. He had gotten back a while ago, but when he had peeked his head into the cave he had caught an eye full. No wonder those two had acted so strange. They had probably been sending Hige and him out so much so they could plan on how to seduce the poor guy. This whole time Hige had thought they had just been acting lazy. Well this really changed things. Toboe had been concerned for some time about Hige leaving their pack since Hige had said it a couple of times, but now that he was mated to those two there was no way they'd let him leave. Poor Hige he'd probably be real sore after this.


End file.
